


Addicted To The Magic

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe-Modern Setting, Desi Potters, Editor Remus, F/M, Fluff, Footballer James, Friends to Lovers, Jewish Remus, M/M, Model Sirius, gym trainer Lily, meeting on the tube, no magic, secret celebrity AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes you meet a stranger on the tube, and the entire course of your love life changes--even if you have no idea who they really are.  And sometimes you know exactly who the messy-haired, speccy prat is who keeps showing up at your work, and as much as you try and deny it, he truly is growing on you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So there was this post (which I've since lost) about how someone is dating a celebrity and didn't realise it until they got to a date and it was a red carpet event. That inspired this--sort of--except it went way off the rails. But it's basically a secret celebrity AU, and got way longer than I meant it to, so I'm splitting it into two chapters.
> 
> I'm also really sorry the summary is shite, but I really am the worst at those.
> 
> Anyway part two should be up in a few days.

I think it's time that I told you  
I'm a fan of your universe  
And every shade that you offer  
It's different but I know it works  
I'm addicted to the magic  
And the glow of the city lights  
I felt it in my veins just didn't know how to say it right

One Republic-

***

It was just one of those mornings. One of those, kick-you-in-the-face, everything-goes-wrong mornings. The sort where your phone dies because the charger wasn’t plugged in all the way and you didn’t check to make sure before falling asleep, only to wake up late, and find the kettle broken, and the hob refusing to light, and your Oyster card missing.

These days seemed to happen more often than not, and Remus generally had back-up plans for most of it. Like his portable charger which was total shite, but managed to give him enough of a charge to fire off a text to Pete to come up with some excuse why he was in late. There was exactly fourteen minutes before his neighbour was going to be out the door, so he managed to snag her spare card to use with a, “I swear I’ll pay it back.”

“Don’t bother, Re,” Lily said, shoving him back out the door. “Now get the fuck out. You’re already late enough.”

Sans caffeine and his usual morning get-psyched playlist, the tube was ten times worse that day. Being nearly an hour later—and profoundly aware he’d skipped his shower, dealing with the anxiety and terror that somehow he smelled—even if he knew he didn’t—it was a different sort of ride. More people, less space, shoulders bumping him, people _staring_ like they’d forgot the number one rule of public transit.

At Hyde Park Corner, Remus glanced up from his poorly charging phone, and his breath caught in his chest. Amidst the people filing out, one was filing in, and Remus might not have even noticed had it not been for the stir the person was causing. Tall, a little on the lean side, sort of hipster-style jeans and a flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbow, they glanced round, and their stormy grey eyes landed on the seat next to Remus.

They looked for a moment, almost as if assessing the situation, and feeling a little like he was under a microscope for a second, Remus shifted over and made a, “go on” gesture using a shoulder shrug.

After a second, the person sat, giving Remus a winning smile as they leant back and hooked the edge of a thick-soled black boot over their crooked knee. “Hey.”

The word startled Remus, only because that was the second rule in the tube. You didn’t just _talk_ to people. I mean, who the fuck did he think he was? But Remus was nothing if not polite—drilled into him by his over-attentive-to-manners mother so he gave the casual, once up and down head nod. “Hey.”

“Busy today, yeah?”

Remus felt something tight in his gut as the conversation continued. It wasn’t so much his social anxiety—though that would never let itself be ignored—but it was the fact that this person was incredibly good looking and talking to Remus like it was just a thing to do and that never happened. Like…ever.

“Not usually on this time,” Remus found himself saying quietly. “Definitely not my usual ride.”

The person snorted. “Yeah, I reckoned. I mean not like I know everyone on here, but I thought I’d have remembered you. If I’d seen you before.”

Remus nearly choked on his own tongue. “Oh. Erm. Well.” Smooth, Lupin. Really smooth.

“I’m Sirius, by the way.”

“I believe you,” Remus replied, almost automatically, and the person laughed.

“Bloody hell, no. I mean that’s my name. Sirius Black?” Sirius said it almost like a question, like maybe Remus should know it, and Remus had a moment of intense self-doubt like maybe he’d run into this person before and was supposed to remember.

He cleared his throat. “Oh. Shit, sorry. It’s…an unusual name, isn’t it?”

Sirius laughed again. “Yeah, reckon so. My parents are…” Trailing off, Sirius gave a small sigh. “Maybe if they’d called me like Harold or something, I might have turned out the proper son they always wanted.”

Though he didn’t actually know Sirius well, Remus found himself laughing quietly and saying, “You know, somehow I doubt that’s true.” He hesitated, then said, “I’m Remus by the way.” And they had just enough time to shake hands before the tube came to a sliding halt at his station. He felt his stomach sink as he rose. “This is me.”

“Always on this line?” Sirius asked after him as Remus headed for the doors.

“Yeah.”

“But not this time?” Sirius called.

Remus pushed through the doors. “Usually an hour earlier. Nice to meet you, Sirius.” The doors slid shut, and Remus felt a strange sense of loss as he ambled toward the exit, and to his impossibly long day.

*** 

Stretching her back against the café chair, Lily’s legs extended, kicking Remus in the calf, though she ignored his indignant huff and stare until her back popped, and she felt the pressure release. She gave him a cheeky grin as she righted, then reached across the table and snagged his latte, taking a huge gulp.

“That has milk in it!”

She shrugged. “I know. I’m living on the edge.” She pushed it across to him, then picked up her own soya green tea latte and sighed. “Thanks for meeting me. It’s been the longest day.”

Remus lifted an unimpressed brow. “Being hounded by incredibly rich, good looking, famous footie players again? Your life is so hard, Lily. You should write a memoir.”

She shoved a V at him, rolling her eyes. “Fuck off. I’m not going to date some bloke just because he’s famous. And the very idea he thinks I should be obligated to go out with him just because famous James Potter wants to date me…”

“You know it’s not even like that,” Remus pointed out.

Lily’s shoulders stiffened. “Really? James Potter expert, are you?”

Remus couldn’t help his chuckle, though he tried to cover it up in his mug. “I’m just saying, considering his dating history…”

Lily’s glower shut him up, but inwardly she detested the fact that Remus was right. Potter was rich, and good looking, but he was far from the cis-het white footie stars that plagued the culture. He was the first openly bisexual footie player to start with, and he spent most of his off-time working with charities and organisations in both the UK and India, instead of getting pissed and crashing expensive cars, then paying the victims into silence. His last public relationship had been with a Filipino model, and the break-up, though well-publicised, had been amicable, and both cited the distance was just a bit too much for them.

For all that she could tell, James was a fairly decent person.

But he was persistent. And the bigger problem was, he’d stopped asking her out as soon as she demanded it, and now she was regretting that decision. He came into her gym to work out all the time—even though she knew he had his own practise facility to use, and though he never took any of the classes she taught, he would always pop in with a wink and a hello. Deep down she knew if he ever asked her out again, she’d say yes. She’d jump at the chance, but right now she was wondering if she’d ruined it.

“I know that look on your face, Lils,” Remus said.

She kicked him under the table. “Shut it.”

“Look, you’ve every right to say no to him. You’re not required to fancy him just because he’s famous…”

“And because I’m fat, which Gil pointed out to me last week,” Lily said, her jaw clenched.

“He what?” Remus demanded.

With a huff, Lily gulped her coffee before sitting back to tell the story. “So James pops in last Thursday for a quick run. I was nearly done with my Zumba class, and Gil had a couple of bootcamp classes after we were finished. James pokes his head in the room as I was giving the floor a quick sweep to say hi, and you know…it goes like it always does…”

“Him complimenting you and you calling him a prat?” Remus offered.

Lily sighed. “Something like that, yeah. Anyway, Gil’s in there sorting his music, and after James walks out, he turns to me and says, ‘Is he still trying to take you out?’ I tell him no, that he’s still flirting, but he hasn’t asked me out, and he asks why, and I tell him I asked James to stop. Then he shakes his head and goes, Not only is he a fine specimen— specimen, like he’s a fucking zoo exhibit—but he’s interested in _you_. Like it’s some sort of miracle, right?” Lily swiped a hand down her face with a groan. “So I ask him what the fuck he’s on about, and he goes, I’m only saying that someone in your position can’t really afford to be picky, can they? You’re a great person, Lily, but how often is a man like James Potter going to walk in your path?”

“He didn’t,” Remus breathed.

She nodded. “He fucking did. So I ask, what, because I’m fat? And no lie, he says, ‘Fat is such an ugly word, Evans. And you know I think people of a certain size can do anything and be attractive, but we also have to understand that—in society—some people who are…a certain way…can’t afford to turn down every good offer that comes at them.’ I nearly killed him.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t,” Remus admitted.

“Not worth the arrest,” she said, finishing off her coffee. “Now I feel worse because I’d been thinking lately that maybe I was a little too harsh on James, and maybe one drink wouldn’t kill me. But I can’t tell if I’m thinking that because he’s right or…”

“He isn’t right, and you don’t need me to tell you that,” Remus said, sounding a little more harsh than usual. He took a breath, then said, “Anyone who knows you could see you were interested. Before Gil opened his lipless mouth. And you’re not conforming, or settling, just because he’s good looking and charming and likes you. For you, by the way.”

Leaning her elbow on the table, she sighed and propped her chin in her hand. “The entire world’s going to think that, Re.”

“Fuck the entire world,” Remus said, and Lily giggled.

“Fair enough. Distract me, okay? I have kids’ yoga in an hour. The tot one. Tell me something to take my mind off all this rubbish.”

Remus gave her a look, and then said, “I met someone on the tube today.”

Lily sat up straight, eyes gleaming as she folded her hands in front of her and demanded, “Tell me everything. Every. Fucking. Detail.”

*** 

Abs class, bootcamp class, pilates—a combination of all three even would be less exhausting than trying to get a group of three to fives to stay on their yoga mats and hold poses for longer than nine seconds. Eighty percent of the class was spent trying to peel children away from making faces in the mirrors, and the occasional few who preferred nude yoga to anything else.

The moment the last child ambled off with their mother, she found herself gulping water by the check-in desk, her forehead resting against her clenched fist.

“Long day?”

She could have recognised the voice anywhere, and fought down the urge to smile as she lifted her gaze up. “Something like that. Don’t you have some fancy practise facility you should be haunting?”

James, looking criminally attractive in his running shorts and tank top, leant his well-defined hip against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest, making his pecs stand out. She tore her eyes away, and pretended she couldn’t see his knowing smirk. “I might, but this is more fun.”

“Is it?” she challenged. “Next time I ought to make you teach the class.”

“Which was it today?” James asked.

Lily pushed away from the counter, then went round to log her time. “Tot yoga. Threes to fives.”

James giggled into his hand. “Oh that’s…well I bet I’d do alright. For whatever reason, kids love me.”

“Maybe because you still are one at heart,” she replied without missing a beat.

“Harsh, Evans. That hurts, you know?”

“The truth?” she challenged, but she gave him a half-smile, which seemed to trip him up for a second. Their gazes remained locked, and she got lost for a minute on his cheekbones, and she felt something fluttering in her stomach. Piss-it, she thought, and set her water bottle down, and leant toward him. “Are you busy right now?”

He looked down at his trainers, then at his shorts, then back up at her. “Erm? No? Why, you really want me to teach a class?”

She laughed. “As though I’d trust you? Potter, I know you’re not daft.” Before he could open his mouth to argue, she stood up straight. “There’s this really amazing shake shop down the street that just opened, and they’ve got cashew milk shakes and I’ve been dying to try it. You want to take me there?”

James’ mouth opened and closed like a fish for several seconds, then he managed to get out, “You want…with me…eat food…”

She giggled. “Something like that. I guess it’s not for the scintillating conversation.”

His eyes widened, then his face broke out into a huge grin. “Can I skip my run and calorie binge now?”

She glanced at the clock, then smiled. “Give me fifteen to shower all this kid-goo off me, and then we can head out.” She gave him a small wink before hurrying off, trying desperately not to shake apart from nerves. She’d done it. She dove in head-first, and asked out James Potter. God, she thought, this had better not bite me on the arse.

*** 

“Oh my god, that was the most amazing meal I’ve ever had,” James said, his gaze fixed on an empty spot near his plate. “I may die, but what a way to go.”

Lily stirred some of the coconut whipped cream from her shake into the remainder of the chocolate at the bottom and she smiled. “You reckon this is what American food is actually like?”

James laughed. “Some of it, but they’ve got like…so much there, it’s ridiculous.” When Lily raised a brow at him, he shrugged. “I’ve had to go for you know…work stuff.” He picked up a chip and smooshed it between his fingers. “Um,” he said, hesitated, then laughed. “Shit, sorry. This is so awkward. I mean, I haven’t been on a date in ages, and like all my first date stuff with you is useless.”

Lily felt her stomach swooping with poorly disguised delight, and she chewed on her straw for a moment, trying to hide her grin. “Yeah? What’s your stuff? Go on, pretend like we’ve never met.”

James stared at her, then his face spread into a sunny grin and he sat back, putting his arm along the back of the booth. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she said firmly with a nod. “You’ve seen me…somewhere. Buying some magazines or something, and we’re now here having our first ever conversation.”

James giggled, biting his lip. “Alright, then. So, Lily. Puppy magazines? Are you a dog enthusiast?”

Lily kicked him under the table. “I know that’s not your stuff, Potter. Try again.”

He laughed, and shifted downward a little, getting more comfortable. “Alright, alright.” He cleared his throat. “So, Lily,” he carried on, and smiled wider when she rolled her eyes. “What is it that you do?”

“Well,” she said, leaning her elbow on the table and trying one of her most winning grins, “I work at a gym.”

“Yeah?” he asked, still grinning. “What do you do there?”

“Just about everything. I work the front desk, teach a few classes, I have a handful of clients as a personal trainer.”

“Sounds tough,” James said, his voice dropping a little, the concern and interest obviously feigned, but strangely, it worked. She wasn’t sure if it was his acting skills so on point, or the fact that he truly liked her, but she didn’t want to think too hard on it.

“It can be, but I love it.” She stirred her shake again, then smiled at him. “And what about you, James? What do you do?”

His eyes widened. “What? You don’t…recognise me?”

“Big head, then?”

He spluttered, then laughed. “Lily! Come on. I’m not trying to be a prat or anything but…”

“You can’t help but assume every single person is a fan of James Potter?” she offered.

He huffed, crossing his arms. “No. Trust me, internet comments have cured me of that assumption ages ago.” There was a tone to his voice, something a little hurt, and she immediately bit her lip.

“I’m sorry. I…that was rude. I was only joking and…”

His leg stretched out under the table, the tip of his foot touching her leg. “It’s alright. We can go with yours, yeah? You’re on a date with a secret celebrity.” He cleared his throat, then said, “Let me get the bill. I’m good for it.”

She covered her laugh with the tips of her fingers, then gathered herself, and tried to keep her game-face on. “That’s very kind of you, James. I hope I’m not putting you out.”

He pulled out his very sleek black credit card and waved it. “Not at all, love.”

They left the restaurant a few minutes later, and she noticed the pointed stares James’ way. She couldn’t help but assume half of them recognised him—and it gave her a little bit of a thrill. She’d been living in London nearly all her life, and although she had met a handful of rando BBC celebrities in various places—including her gym, never had she been on a date with one. It was heady, in a way, especially as it didn’t seem to get to James who merely slipped his hand into hers, and swung their arms between their bodies like he hadn’t a care in the world.

“Nice out,” he commented.

She laughed. “I suppose. Have we got to that bit, then? Where it’s awkward so we talk about the weather?”

He nudged her playfully, tugging her close to him after she stumbled a step away. His arm slipped easily round her waist, their gaits similar enough to keep it from being awkward, and a head taller than her, he glanced down with a happy smile. “I like talking about the weather. I’m multi-faceted, Lils.”

She rolled her eyes again, but let herself stay tucked close as they turned the corner and headed toward the park. “Fancy a sit on a bench? I make it a point to do as little walking as possible after a day like today. Four classes before lunch alone. I’m shattered.”

“A sit on a bench sounds perfect,” James said, and made quick work of pulling her along the pavement until they were side-by-side, their knees knocked together, hands still tangled up in each other. “You know, I didn’t think you were ever going to give me a chance. I think I’m still in shock.”

She sighed, feeling a little bit of guilt twisting in her stomach. “It wasn’t personal, you know? Just…a lot of people like to…” She bit her lip, not quite sure how deep into this she wanted to get on a first date, even if she’d known James for ages now. “The other day,” she said, “when Gil was setting up for his class, he asked me why I hadn’t agreed to date you.”

“Did you tell him you were intimidated by my prowess?”

That startled a laugh out of her, and she gave him an incredulous look. “Oh my god. No, Potter. But if that’s what you need to delude yourself into believing…”

He nudged her. “I’m joking. Go on.”

She huffed, but carried on anyway. “I told him I just didn’t want to. You know, because it wasn’t any of his business. It’s not like he and I are really friends, anyway. But he kept going, said that I ought to date you because when is someone as good looking as you going to come along again wanting to date a fat girl like me.”

James’ brows furrowed, eyes narrowed in confusion. “Is he…serious?”

“He’s not the first, you know,” Lily said. “And I…reckon I kind of wanted to make sure you were really interested. Make sure you didn’t think I ought to feel flattered that James Potter wanted to date someone like me.”

“Someone like you,” he repeated. “Well…James Potter does want to date someone like you. He…hoped, for a very long time now—in case you couldn’t tell—that you might give him a chance. Because he rather likes girls like you. Funny, gorgeous, sharp, witty. Not afraid to give as good as she gets, not afraid to tell it like it is. Not a lot of people have the bollocks to tell me to get fucked right to my face. They save it for anonymous online comments.”

She smiled softly at him, shifting just a fraction closer. “I just figured if I said no long enough—well if you felt that way, you’d have given up by now. But you hung round—you stopped asking me out when I asked you to. You still wanted to…be my friend.”

“I was happy with whatever you wanted to give me,” he said, turning her hand over to draw lines along her palm. She shivered gently, her lips tingling with anticipation and want, though she didn’t give in. “Don’t get me wrong, I was really, _really_ hoping we’d get to this bit but…I wasn’t…you being happy was more important.”

“I hate you,” she murmured. “Couldn’t you have just gone on being the same prat I thought you were?”

He laughed gently, reaching up with a tentative, careful hand to cup her cheek, his fingers moving to pinch her chin in a light grasp, easy enough she could pull away without any effort. “I could, but you wouldn’t have taken me out for shakes then, would you? And I wouldn’t be sat here on this bench right now hoping you might kiss me.”

“James,” she breathed, then brought her hand up, curling it in the front of his shirt, and closed the distance between them.

*** 

“I’m jealous,” Remus confessed after hearing the entire story. He and Lily were heading down the street, coffees in their hands, though Remus would be parting ways to grab the tube whilst she made the rest of the walk on her own. Lily was all-but glowing, and though Remus’d had his own encounter on the tube the morning before, it was nothing like that. He’d yet to be swept off his feet—and was starting to think nothing like that would ever happen to him. “I mean, I’m chuffed you and him got your shit together and all but…I’m also seething with jealousy and I hate you.”

“You could never,” she said. They paused to part ways, and she went on her toes to kiss his cheek. “Come over tonight, yeah? I’ll pick up something on the way and we can gossip and you can tell me if any more random chat-ups happen on your way to work.”

“Don’t think I’ll get that lucky again,” he said, then ran his fingers into his curls, ruffling them against the humidity before giving up, and heading off.

The mood as he stepped into the compartment was the same as it always was on his normal mornings. The same seat was empty, the same people staring blandly at their phones or their books, or the floor. It was as it should be, and not a thing out of place until they hit Hyde Park Corner again, and suddenly there he was.

Remus couldn’t believe it for a second. He was nearly an hour earlier, and there he was, like some sort of gorgeous spectre with a book tucked under his arm, a leather jacket on, and shades perched high on his nose. Remus assumed douche bag or hung over—possibly an eye condition, which would have made him feel like a right twat for the douche-bag thought, but whatever.

Sirius’ eyes immediately slid to the small, open space beside Remus, and walked over. Remus did his best to budge up, and he couldn’t give much room, but Sirius seemed more than content to let their thighs fall together.

“Early morning, is it?” Remus asked.

Sirius’ mouth pulled into an easy smile, and he grabbed the nose bridge of his shades, and pulled them down far enough for Remus to see his criminally long, dark lashes, and stormy eyes. “Bit, yes. See, unfortunately the bloke I was hoping to meet up with again takes the early train so…”

Remus couldn’t help but laugh. “How selfless of you to join us poor sods stuck on the tube during proper working hours.”

“I resent that,” Sirius said with a tiny sniff. “I work hard, just so you know.”

“I’m sure you do,” Remus said. He glanced up and realised his stop was coming up quickly. “I hope you don’t regret the early morning.”

The train slid to its usual halt, and as Remus rose, Sirius reached out and grabbed the edge of his sleeve. “I’m exhausted, but it was more than worth it. See you round?”

Remus smiled. “Somehow I expect you will.”

In a way, he thought maybe he should be creeped out at how Sirius had managed to find him like that. He hadn’t given an exact time, and Sirius must have been watching and waiting to see if Remus would really be there. Would he do it again the next morning?

He wasn’t creeped out at all. In fact, he could hardly wait for his day to end, only to, hopefully, start the next one exactly like this.

*** 

“Alright, if you don’t get his number tomorrow,” Lily said, poking her spoon, half dripping with cashew ice cream at him, “I might kill you myself. Like no super attractive bloke hunts you down on the tube unless he wants to fuck you or murder you—and you don’t seem scared so…”

Remus snorted into his own pint of full fat, full dairy ice cream. “Well I am a bit, if you want the truth. I mean…this doesn’t happen to me, Lils? I don’t just meet absurdly handsome blokes on the tube who want to see me. Who purposefully get up an hour earlier to see me. That’s…not my life.” He groaned, letting his head flop down on the cushion. “I’m going to end up on the news. Like…murdered and turned into a lamp or something.”

She kicked him lightly. “Re, listen to me, alright? If I can get my shit together enough to go on a date with James Potter—fucking James Potter who held the fucking World Cup in his hands not two years ago—then you can get a nice shag, possibly some dates, maybe even a long-term boyfriend, from some attractive stranger on the tube. And maybe by tomorrow you’ll have a name and a number.”

Remus’ eyes widened. “Oh. Well I’ve got a name. Sirius Black?”

Her brow furrowed. “Why the hell does that sound so familiar?”

Remus shrugged, digging in for a bit of cookie dough. “Dunno. I mean, it’s a bit weird, innit? And Black—I have to wonder if he’s related to Orion Black? You know the shite MP who got outed in that scandal with the factories in India?”

Lily scowled. “Oh right. Bloody hell, that would be a mess, wouldn’t it?”

“Would be just my luck. He didn’t seem terrible though, not that we talked much. Probably not a racist, but you can never be too sure these days.” Remus trailed off with a sigh, pushing his thoughts of his last few terrible dates away in favour of stuffing his face on sugary goodness. “Anyway, reckon I’ll find out if he actually shows tomorrow, won’t I?”

Lily grinned at him. “Too right. And at the very least, I’ve got a date with James on Thursday, so if Sirius Black is a no-show, we can gossip about that and maybe find him on facebook and send him rude messages for ghosting.”

Remus smiled in spite of himself, shaking his head. “He can’t ghost on me. He doesn’t even know me.”

“But he’s gone and got your hopes up,” Lily said, determined. “If he fucks with you, Remus, he fucks with me. And no one wants that.”

Remus laughed. “Fair enough. I’ll keep you posted.”

“Good,” Lily said. “Now let’s watch Bake-off. I have the last four queued, and I’ve been dying to watch some delicious Victoria Sponge.”

*** 

They said nothing the next morning, but Sirius sat closer, and pressed their thighs together tighter, and just when they came to a halt in the station, Remus started to stand, but found his path blocked by Sirius. He’d managed to get up, and bracket Remus’ with his legs, one hand on the seat behind him.

“Skive off.”

Remus blinked. “Sorry?”

“I’ll move if you want me to, but I think you should skive off and have breakfast with me, and then we can bash about the city and pretend like we have nothing to do. You have like ten seconds to decide.”

Remus licked his lips, and stared up at Sirius’ stormy eyes, and felt the heat and weight of his legs on him. It really was no question at all. He shifted to reach for his phone, and ignored the triumphant smile as Sirius settled back next to him in favour of texting Peter.

**Not coming in today. Emergency. Explain everything later.**

He put his phone on silent, and after slipping it into his pocket, he reached over and took Sirius’ hand. Sirius’ thin fingers spasmed just a little, then twisted up so theirs slotted together, and they both sat with huge grins, in total silence, until Sirius dragged him out.

The place Sirius chose to eat was a little hole-in-the-wall café off the beaten path. It was wedged between two flat blocks and almost invisible apart from a bright red awning above the door. The place was a bit dim, but the inside smelt sweet and spicy, and Sirius all-but shoved Remus at a table near the front before walking up to the counter.

“Trust me to order?” he asked.

Remus made a go-on gesture, and clasped his hands on top of the table, trying to ignore his anxiety gently thrumming at the base of his spine. He tried not to stare too much as Sirius chatted with the barista, looking familiar and friendly, but it was impossible not to. He truly was gorgeous, lithe and fit, his hair midnight black and thick with a sort of textured curl to it, shiny with whatever product he used to tame it. It was worn in a low bun at the back of his neck, and Remus found himself distracted by the curly little fly-aways poking out of the bobble. He wore his clothes like they were made for him, and after a moment Remus realised he knew so little about Sirius that the clothes actually might have been. Remus didn’t assume someone who had a personal tailor might be interested in some rando on the tube but…he supposed stranger things had happened.

Sirius returned eventually, with two massive, over-flowing mugs, and a plate of scones to share. They carried a sharp orange tang, and just a drizzle of glaze across the top. The lattes were foamed, and had an almost floral scent to them when he picked one up.

“It’s soya,” Sirius said, carefully eyeing Remus. “I hope that’s alright. I forgot to ask about allergies and what not.”

“My best friend can’t do dairy, so this works for me.” He took a sip then, and was almost smacked in the face with something like lavender blended with the rich espresso. “What…is this?”

“House special,” Sirius said with a tiny laugh. “I found this place last year, and I’ve become addicted. It’s literally the furthest thing out of my way at almost all times, but I can’t help coming back every chance I get.”

“I can see why,” Remus said, and slid the plate of scones toward him. He hesitated before breaking off a bit of the corner, then looked back up at Sirius who was watching him with a curious expression. “Are you wondering if I’m going to like the food, or is it something else?”

“Both?” Sirius offered, then laughed, gentle and soft and just as beautiful as everything else about him. “I want to know everything. If you like the food, what you do, why you take that car every morning. What does your place look like? What do you do for fun?”

Remus covered his face with one hand, trying to hide his flush. “Bloody hell…”

“I’m sorry. I know I come on strong. My best mate is always giving me shit for it, but I can’t help it.”

“It’s alright,” Remus said, a little breathy. “Erm.” He popped the bit of scone into his mouth, then smiled. “Well, the food is good, and I don’t even really like scones. And…I guess I sort of do things by habit and routine, so I try and pick the same spot every morning. Helps with the anxiety.”

Sirius’ brow furrowed. “Yeah. I understand that one. I mean, not the car but…”

Remus nodded. “Yeah. I erm…I live in a small flat, just one bedroom—might as well be a bed-sit apart from a couple of flimsy walls, but I like it. And I don’t have a lot of free time, so fun is kind of a luxury. But I drink a lot of wine, and eat a lot of ice cream with my neighbour who will be losing her fucking mind when she realises I’ve bunked off work to have a date with you.”

“With me in specific, or just a date?” Sirius pressed.

“Person like yourself really needs ego stroking?” Remus challenged.

Sirius grinned, toothy and a little sharp over the rim of his mug. “Humour me, Remus.”

Rolling his eyes, Remus sighed. “You in specific. As you can see, I’m not the sort to be chatted up very often so…”

“Hang on.” Sirius splayed one hand flat on the table. “When you say that…”

“I’m not like…self-deprecating or anything,” Remus said with a small shrug. “Just…I’m not like you, you know. Average sort of bloke, and I’m alright with it. But when a gorgeous person on the tube suddenly goes out of their way to sit with me and…flirt,” he flushed with the word, and ignored Sirius’ grin getting wider, “it’s sort of becomes a topic of conversation. And she likes gossip.”

“She sounds like my sort of person,” Sirius replied, then took a long drink of his latte. “Okay so…”

“I think it’s my turn,” Remus pointed out, and Sirius sat back, shrugging. “Where did you grow up?”

Sirius blinked at him, then laughed. “Well, I spent the first seven years of my life living in Rabat, but my father wanted to pursue his shite dream of becoming an MP and trying to like…make England conservative again or some shit. So we moved here, and then I was sent off to school when I was eleven where I met my best mate and then I spent most of my teenage formative years living in his guest room in Chelsea. Though we did spend a lot of time in Chennai during the summer hols. His dad’s company is based out of there.”

Remus’ eyebrows shot up. “Interesting.”

“I suppose. I mean, it was all I knew, so it felt pretty standard. I liked it a lot better there than I did here, but that’s not exactly hard to do when you live in London and you’re not white.”

Remus snorted. “Yeah. Sort of like being the only Israeli kid moving to a little Welsh village, and having helpful old grans trying to make the claim that not letting me have a Christmas tree every year was a form of child abuse.”

Sirius choked on his latte. “They didn’t.”

“Fraid so. And they nearly staged an intervention when they learnt my parents didn’t do gifts. You’d think they’d have just announced they were cannibals. It was…absurd. I was happy when I got accepted to Kings. My parents didn’t stay long after I moved away.”

“Probably best, then.” Sirius glanced out the window, then said, “You wanna get out of here?”

Remus hesitated, then realised he’d taken off the entire day for just this, and spending more time with the man sat in front of him was one of the only things he felt like doing. So he smiled, nodded, and said, “Where did you have in mind?”

*** 

Where Sirius had in mind, apparently, was a posh block of flats which he strolled up to, and leant on the buzzer until the door swung open, and a dishevelled man who looked frighteningly like him stormed out. He was dressed in pyjamas, holding a set of keys out, which Sirius quickly swiped from him.

“Busy night?” Sirius asked.

“Fuck. Off.”

Sirius grinned and turned to Remus. “This would be my younger brother and all round pain in the arse, Regulus. He’s been keeping my bike for me.”

“And now that you’ve come to take it back,” Regulus said, then didn’t finish his sentence before turning and storming back inside.

As the door shut, Sirius sighed and turned back to Remus. “Sorry. He’s incredibly impolite and very unhappy in the mornings. He works late.”

“I’m sure he doesn’t entirely love you coming over to ring his buzzer,” Remus pointed out.

Sirius grinned, giving the buzzer two more long pushes before grabbing Remus hand and darting round the corner, down an alley, which led to a small car park that Remus assumed belonged to the flats. “We used to live here together,” he explained as he ducked under the parking barrier. “My uncle left me the flat, and when Regs fucked off out of my parents’ house, he started flatting with me.”

Remus was curious about the dynamics of the siblings. He was political enough to know who Orion Black was, and that he was on par with nothing Remus stood for. He had to wonder how hard it was, growing up like that, and although Sirius appeared to be a little spoilt, and obviously had money, it didn’t seem like he grew up easy.

“Here she is,” Sirius said, coming to a halt in front of a gorgeous, chrome motorbike which looked like it got more pampering than riding. He dragged his hand over the seat, then turned to face Remus with a massive grin. “She’s my child. I basically gave birth to her.”

“That…must have been painful,” Remus said with a tiny laugh as he approached. He’d never ridden one—he was pretty sure two am bashing about London on a Vespa during Fresher’s week didn’t count—and he was a little nervous. But Sirius looked too excited for Remus to say no. “Just don’t let me fall off, okay? This is not how I want to die.”

“How do you want to die?” Sirius asked as he unlocked two helmets from a pair of straps attached to the side.

Remus grinned at him. “I’d like to go similar to Carrie Fisher. At the very least, bathed in moonlight.”

“Whatever you say, Moony,” Sirius replied with a wink. “Though I can’t figure out a much better way to go. Anyway I’m going to get really sad in about five seconds unless I can get some wind in my hair so…” He banged the helmet over to Remus, and a few moments later, they were pulling out onto the main street.

Remus should have figured it would have been impossible to go faster than a crawl, considering it was the middle of the week, in the middle of the day, and they hit gridlock about four minutes into the ride. But being out in the air was nice—the overcast weather kept the sun at bay, and being able to sit there with an excuse to have his arms wrapped firmly round Sirius’ waist did not go unappreciated.

“So,” Sirius said as they crept up behind a car, leaning to the side as they came to a stop. “I might have an idea, but it’s a bit mad, and it’ll take us a while to get there, but I think it might be fun.”

Remus’ brow furrowed, but he shrugged all the same. “I probably shouldn’t trust you but…”

Sirius grinned. “You’re going to anyway?”

“Let’s call it the first test,” Remus said, then tightened his arms round Sirius’ waist. “Don’t let me down.”

Sirius threw his head back and laughed. “Don’t worry, Moony. I think we’re going to have fun.”

*** 

Remus wasn’t sure if he’d have said yes if he’d known before they hit the open road, but although his arse was completely numb and he was pretty sure he’d be picking bits of he didn’t want to know what out of his teeth for a week, he had to admit the sight of the sea, and the quiet noise of the waves rushing up onto the rocky beach, was welcome.

Brighton. Sirius had driven them to Brighton.

Remus couldn’t guess what possessed Sirius to want to take the drive that far, or how he managed to tolerate it, but suddenly they were there, parked at the shore. Sirius immediately climbed off the bike, tossing his shoes off into the distance before running to go paddle in the water, the bottoms of his jeans be damned.

He laughed, not really anxious to get sopping wet, but he did slip his shoes off and rolled his trousers half way up his calves before heading out. Luckily the cool day meant there weren’t very many people out, and he was able to enjoy the easy stroll to where Sirius was laughing and splashing. The stones under his feet felt cool, smooth, and got even colder as he got closer to the water.

“Fancy a swim?” Sirius shouted. He was soaked up to the waist, grinning like he’d gone mad, his hair half out of his bobble, a few strands plastered to his forehead.

“Not even a little bit, but you go on,” Remus said, waving his hand at him.

Sirius laughed, but stopped romping and carefully sloshed up to Remus. “Spoil-sport.”

“Only trying to prevent a very uncomfortable ride back,” Remus said pragmatically. “You look cute though. Like an overgrown dog.”

Sirius huffed, but grinned as he hooked his fingers into Remus’ belt loops and tugged him closer. “I never get to do this.”

“Run into the sea with all your clothes on?” Remus asked, a little breathy and soft. He stepped further into Sirius’ space, so they were touching.

“Just…sort of exist, you know? Take off to Brighton with an incredibly fit man, no obligations, no one…wanting anything from me. It…doesn’t happen a lot. Or well…ever.”

Remus felt a pang of something—sympathy, maybe. It wasn’t pity, but it was close, and whatever it was made him reached up, his warm palm pressing to Sirius’ cheek. “Well maybe it’s good you met me, then. I mean, I can’t skive off work every day, but once in a while, I think I’ve earnt time to…exist. Without anyone wanting anything from me.”

Sirius nuzzled into Remus’ hand. “You too?”

“Maybe not the same as you,” he replied, though he wasn’t entirely sure what Sirius had meant. But considering the life he lived, he could guess. “I work at an office, doing the world’s most boring, exhausting job, and you’d think with it being as mundane as it is, people wouldn’t be clamouring for my attention all the time. And yet…”

“And yet,” Sirius said, his voice going very soft, barely audible over the gentle crash of shallow waves on the shore. He stepped in now, so they were pressed together from chest to groin, and he tilted his head up a little. “I like you. I dunno what it was about you, when I first saw you. And I know it was probably…” He trailed off with a huffing laugh. “My best mate, Jamie, he gave me so much shit for hanging round the station til I saw you but…shit. I couldn’t let you walk away so easy, not without at least knowing if you…”

“If I?” Remus pressed, feeling his heart beating, heat rising into his cheeks.

Sirius’ hands slipped from the loops on his belt, to cupping his hips, and he dug his fingers into the fabric there. “If you might want…you know. Something. Anything.”

“Anything,” Remus echoed, and feeling bolder than he usually did, moved his hand so his thumb traced Sirius’ bottom lip. “Like this?”

Sirius’ mouth curved into a grin, his eyes alight and so beautiful, Remus almost lost his breath. “Yes,” he said.

Then Remus leant down, and kissed him.

*** 

Lily could tell James was nervous, which was absurdly endearing considering they’d had their long afternoon together, and Lily had made it very plain she was interested. But the fact that James thought he might still muck it up somehow, or she might change her mind was sweet, in a way. But under the table, as they dug into their froyo, his knee was bouncing so hard it was shaking his spoon.

“James,” she said, and his eyes snapped up to hers. “Relax.”

He looked down at his knee, stilled it, and gave her the world’s most sheepish grin. “Sorry. I just…this is like an official date? That I asked you out on and erm…”

“And you’re doing well,” she said, pushing a bit of mango round the cup, and appreciated he hadn’t made fun of her for getting all fruit, and none of the frozen yoghurt. “I like you. Honestly.”

He breathed out, and grinned again. “You know we could have gone somewhere else, right?” he said after a minute. “I mean, hardly seems fair you can’t have the main ingredient here.”

She laughed. “I’m used to it. Now, when they come up with some like cashew milk version, I’ll be in my element. But this is fine for now.” She then reached over with her spoon and poked the side of his cup. “Plus, I like the foreshadowing.”

He frowned. “Foreshadow…ing,” he got it by the end, as he saw her spoon touching the word Snog, and he laughed. “Oh my god.”

She shrugged, grinning at him. “I mean, if you fancy one.”

“How terrible would you think I am if I just binned both of these and dragged you out of here? Because…because…” He stopped himself, putting a hand over his face.

She giggled, biting into a bit of pineapple. “You know, if the world knew what a colossal and unbelieveable nerd James Potter truly was…”

“They’d still want to photo me covered in various oils. Trust me,” James said, rolling his eyes, “everyone who matters knows how ridiculous I am. I’m good at like exactly five things, and one of them is playing footie…”

“And the other is playing it up during photoshoots so you can be hung up in school dorms, making kids of all genders question all their life choices,” Lily finished for him.

“I can’t believe I’m being attacked like this,” James muttered, stabbing his yoghurt viciously. But he was grinning, and his leg snaked out, his ankle curling round hers. “I was kind of wondering though…I mean I love being out with you but…” His eyes darted to the side where a handful of sixth formers in their school kits were eyeing James, and clearly trying to pluck up the courage to ask for a selfie or autograph. “I’d just like, you know, to maybe talk, and have food. And my flat isn’t too far and erm…I’m not trying to be like…too forward but…”

“James,” she said, cutting off his rambling. She let her hand snake across the table, her fingers twisting in his. When he smiled at her with obvious relief, she leant over and said, “Go take selfies with those girls, and I’ll let you ply me with take-away and a several hour long snog on your sofa.”

He was up so fast, he nearly knocked his chair to the ground.

*** 

It wasn’t hard to predict the night would go exactly as she’d promised. And not just because James was so eager, though he was. But she found herself anticipating curling up on his sofa with him just as much as James did, and it was all they could do not to rush through the food fast enough to get indigestion before his arms were round her, tugging her into a kiss.

And for all that James Potter was a giant nerd, he was also really fucking good at kissing. She felt desire shooting down to her toes as his hand pushed up under her shirt, his fingertips dragging along her warm skin. He’d lost his glasses somewhere after they managed to push the back cushions off the sofa, and sprawl out length-wise so they could feel more of each other.

He had one knee tucked between her thighs, pushing upward with a gentle, maddening pressure, and his mouth was attached to the soft skin just under her ear. “Fuck,” he groaned. “Fuck. You are so gorgeous. I can’t…I cannot believe I’m here right now.”

She laughed, pushing her fingers into his hair, ruffling it until it was worse than normal. “Well, you did make a compelling argument. And the whole being good at kissing doesn’t hurt.”

He pushed up on his elbow, pouting his lower lip at her, laughing when she reached up and pinched it lightly. He grabbed her hand, kissing the inside of her wrist, then her palm. “Well I’ve had a lot of practise.” When she raised her eyebrows, he shrugged. “My best mate was fixated on being good, so when he finally fell in love he’d be the best at it. So most of my weekend nights were with him crawling into my bed and snogging me until I couldn’t stay awake anymore.”

“That,” she said, “is ridiculous.”

He laughed, then leant in and pressed several pecking kisses along her jaw, over her cheeks, to each corner of her mouth. “Yes, but as we’ve established, I am ridiculous in all walks of life so…”

She sighed, then pushed up to sit, and he came with her. “Mind if we chill for a bit?”

“Not at all,” he said, and there wasn’t a hint of hesitation in his voice. He opened his arms, and she came into them easily, finding a comfortable position in the crook of the sofa. She rested her ear against his chest, and he sighed. “This is…more than I could have hoped for. I really like you.”

“So you’ve said,” she teased.

James pinched her side lightly, but kissed the top of her curls. “I was kind of hoping you might want to be my girlfriend? I’m just…really rubbish at doing anything casual…”

“That much as always been clear,” she said dryly, though her heart was pounding.

“And I’d just…I’d like to date you. Properly. Exclusive and everything,” he finished without missing a beat.

She laughed, turning her face up for a proper kiss. When she pulled back, she let her hand splay just under his shirt, against the side of his ribs. “I’d love to be your girlfriend, James.” His happy grin led to several more kisses before they stopped, and she fell back to rest against him again. “Does this mean you’ll take me on fancy dates?”

He laughed. “Yeah, of course. If you want. I actually…so my best mate, he’s got this fancy to-do thing. A film premier. He’s normally a model, but he got this walk-on role in that new superhero movie? He begged me to go with him, and we’ve each got plus ones on our ticket. That would…that would make me really happy. If you could come with me.”

Lily pushed up, staring at him with wide eyes. “Are you…is this…like some red carpet shit, James? With like cameras and everything?”

He ducked his head. “Erm. Well. Yes? Which erm…also might happen more than once. I get photographed a lot. I’m no David Beckham but…”

It hit her suddenly, that he wasn’t just the nerdy guy who liked to chat her up at work after her classes. He wasn’t just _some guy_ because he was James Potter, and even if he retired from sport tomorrow, people would know him. And people would feel like they had a right to know things about him, even if he wanted to keep it private.

He seemed to sense her distress, and his hand reached up, cupping her cheek. “If it’s too much for you…believe me I’d understand. I…”

“No,” she said decidedly, and gripped his wrist. “No it’s not. I mean…it’s a lot. And you know people are going to come at you when they see us together.”

“They did that with my last boyfriend, too,” James said, his tone a little dark. “They come at me for being not straight, and not white, and not a thousand other things they think I should be. I’m not the one to worry about, Lils. It’ll be new for you, and a lot.”

She bit her lip, then arched up and kissed him, soft and sweet, drawing it out for several moments. “It’ll be a lot. But it’ll be worth it.”

When he smiled, his eyes nearly glowed, and he tugged her close. “You sure?”

She laughed, poking him on the tip of his nose. “Yeah, James. I’m sure.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Jily and Wolfstar, with a sprinkle of sugar and salt.
> 
> Warnings for a low-key fatphobic conversation between Lily and an OC.

“So erm. This is…me,” Remus said, finishing with a slightly lame shrug as Sirius brushed past him, into the flat. He was glad he’d tidied in the last few days, though a handful of unsorted socks at the base of the sofa, and three empty tea-cups strewn about the lounge stood out like an ugly spot.

But Sirius didn’t seem to notice as his eyes swept over the room, taking it all in like he was in a foreign land. His hands were on his hips, his body stood in an almost pose with his shoulders back, windswept hair hanging loosely in what was left of his bun. When he turned to Remus, his cheeks were mottled pink—possibly from the wind, possibly from excitement, and his lips were curved into a small grin.

“Brilliant.”

Remus shook his head. “You’re just being nice,” he muttered.

Sirius huffed, stalking across the distance between them, and he put his hands on Remus’ shoulders. “I am being nice, because I seem to be a rather nice person when I’m with you. But I’m also being honest. The place is very…you. Not too tidy, not too neat, warm and cosy and perfect.”

Perfect. The word echoed in Remus’ brain, but before it could fuck him up too much with over-thought, Sirius was stepping into his space, crowding him backward until he hit a wall. Sirius’ hands moved from Remus’ shoulders to his waist, and his head dipped in, lips brushing against Remus’ jaw as he spoke.

“Want to give me the rest of the tour?”

Remus’ entire body was flushed from head to toe, and it took him a moment to manage a breathy, “Yeah, okay,” before tipping his head up. Sirius wasted no time in closing the distance between them. The kiss was as perfect as the one on the beach, warmer now, a little more pliant, more familiar. Sirius reached up with one hand, digging his slender fingers into Remus’ curls, tugging his head to the side just a little to get a better angle.

“Bed…bedroom,” Remus managed.

Sirius laughed against his mouth, then reached down and tangled their fingers together before letting Remus lead the way.

Remus’ bedroom was slightly messier than the rest of the flat, but he couldn’t even begin to consider being embarrassed as the moment the door shut, Sirius was on him. Deft fingers worked at buttons, tugging away shirts and trousers.

Somehow they made it to boxers, and tumbled onto the bed, in the mess of unmade sheets, the duvet tucked near the foot. They landed sideways, facing each other, and Sirius ghosted his fingers along Remus’ naked side, making him squirm under all the attention.

“You’re hot,” Sirius murmured.

Remus blushed again. It wasn’t that he found himself unattractive. He’d spent years coming to love himself as he was—scars from a car accident when he was five, a thick waist, broad backside, large nose, a slight overbite. Maybe his looks weren’t for everyone, but he didn’t doubt himself when Sirius looked at him with abject want.

But there was such a stark difference between them. Sirius was sculpted, his body lean and muscled, well defined and it wasn’t that he didn’t have a single blemish, but he wore each of them with such perfection it was hard to see them as anything but. Maybe it was the fact that Remus liked him so much, or maybe it was something else.

Either way, Remus decided the best way to answer Sirius’ statement was to lean forward and suck gently at Sirius’ collarbone. He was rewarded with a sharp gasp, with Sirius digging his fingers back into Remus’ curls, urging him in for more. Remus smiled against the flush-warm skin, trailing his lips up to Sirius’ neck, paying special attention there until he was back at Sirius’ mouth.

They kissed for long, languid moments—wet tongue which might have been uncomfortable if they weren’t so worked up and wanting. Hands wandered—bolder than before, Sirius’ dipping below the waistband of Remus’ boxers to get a palmful of his arse.

“God. Shit…” Sirius groaned, pushing his hips against Remus’, letting his erection throb against the top of Remus’ thigh. “Fuck, I want you so much. We should…” He paused for another kiss, drawing it out and out until he pulled back with a loud smack, a little breathless and bright red in his cheeks. “What do you…how far do you…”

“Anything,” Remus said, which was about as coherent as he could get his brain, and he meant it. He was heady with lust—but it was more than that, because he hadn’t felt this way in a long time. Maybe ever. He’d been on dates, had been in good relationships and bad ones. He’d been in love. He’d been in lust at first sight. But he’d never been so encompassed by another person before. “I might not have…I don’t think I’m prepared. It’s been a while and…”

“Okay,” Sirius said. “I want to suck you, but…it can wait. We can get something later, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Remus said, and realised he was more than satisfied with this, rubbing off, stroking each other.

Neither of them lasted long. Boxers met the floor, hands began to stroke, and they got off seconds apart from each other.

Breathing heavy, they took a long moment of being pressed together, feeling the soft tingles in their fingers and toes fading as the hysterical euphoria drifted away, and the lazy satiation set in. “Let me…” Remus said, and moved Sirius’ arm from his waist to get up and find a flannel to mop them up with.

It wasn’t perfect—Sirius still smelt of the sea and they were both road-weary from the ride to and from Brighton. But this was good enough, and it wasn’t long before Remus was drifting, Sirius tucked firmly against his back, a sense of rightness hovering just at the edge of his consciousness.

*** 

Remus came to a while later, feeling heavy and off-kilter from a mid-day kip. He panicked for a split second, when he reached out and Sirius was gone, but pushing up on his elbow, he saw Sirius tapping away on his mobile.

“I ordered some food,” Sirius said. “Sorry if that was rude, but I was starving and I had a feeling you might be after all that.”

Remus realised that apart from the scones and a quick sandwich at a café in Brighton, he’d had almost nothing that day. He couldn’t help his grin as he sat up, pushing across the bed until he could wrap Sirius up from behind. “Thank you,” he murmured.

Sirius pushed his arm on top of Remus’, tugging him a little closer, a little tighter, and ducked his head down. “I…that was really nice, Remus.”

“Yeah,” Remus breathed. “I know we didn’t exactly talk about erm…well. What this is or what we want but…”

“I like you,” Sirius said, an echo of what he’d said earlier that day, but there was something heavier in his tone. “Erm…my life is a little…complicated, though?”

Remus froze, a sudden spike of fear rushing up his spine, and he let Sirius go, pulling away. “You’re in a relationship,” he said flatly, because he’d heard those words before and they almost always meant the same thing.

Sirius’ eyes went wide, and he turned toward Remus. “What? Christ, no! I’m not…Jesus, you think I’d…”

“I don’t know,” Remus said defensively. “I don’t really know you all that well. I just sort of…buggered off work and went on a road trip, then we fucked in my bed. I don’t know who you are.”

Sirius’ cheeks pinked again, different from before, his eyes drawn and a little hurt. But he shrugged all the same, and his voice was steady. “Makes sense. I mean, I don’t know you either. But no, Remus. I’m not in a relationship. It’s just my job…” He sighed and dragged a hand down his face. “It’s kind of in the public eye, and I have to travel a lot, and sometimes my hours are really strange. It…with relationships it’s…”

Remus immediately deflated, guilt rushing through him for jumping to such harsh conclusions. He hesitated before reaching out, then gathered Sirius close. He was profoundly aware he was still completely naked, and Sirius had only managed to slip back into boxers, but the skin to skin felt nice. He pushed his nose against the top of Sirius’ hair, which fell thick and curly past his shoulders.

“I’m sorry for being a twat just now. I’ve…had some experiences in the past which…” Remus let out a sigh. “You deserve better, though. And for what it’s worth, someone who would end a relationship with a person like you just because you’re busy isn’t worth dating at all.”

Sirius huffed a laugh, turning his face up. “Yes well…it _is_ a bit more complicated than that but…” He closed his eyes. “Would it be okay if we talked about this later? I just want to enjoy this for now. It’s been so long since I’ve met someone who doesn’t think they know everything about me, you know? And making wild assumptions about what it will be like and…” He trailed off, pushing his face against Remus chest.

Remus held on a little tighter.

*** 

A few hours later, after food, and another round of handjobs—this time in the shower—Remus was showing Sirius to the door. “I want to stay,” Sirius murmured, pushing his mouth hard against Remus’. “I just…my day tomorrow is so early and…”

“And I’m guessing I won’t see you on my morning ride,” Remus said.

Sirius huffed a laugh, shaking his head as he wound his arms round Remus’ waist. “Not now. But soon? Maybe? And I want…” He hesitated. “How do you feel about formal events?”

Remus blinked at him. “Formal…events?”

“Black tie?” Sirius clarified. “I have this thing I need to attend this weekend for work. It’s black tie and I would love…I mean it’s a lot, it’s probably too much, but if you want to go with me…”

Remus cupped Sirius’ cheek, smiling softly before leaning in to kiss him again. “I’d love to.”

Sirius brightened, like someone had lit the sun inside of him. “So I can pick you up? Saturday, about half six. Do you…have you got something to wear or…”

“If I don’t, I’ll drag my neighbour with me. She loves shopping.”

Sirius relaxed visibly, then pushed into Remus’ space again for one last kiss. “See you soon, then.”

“See you soon,” Remus echoed, and he didn’t shut the door until Sirius had disappeared into the lift.

*** 

Lily was attempting to control the hurricane of emotions inside her as she stepped out of the class. She held on to the vague hope that the smile plastered across her face looked at least somewhat genuine, and that she could at least exude some level of affected confidence in the face of her students.

And it wasn’t like this was the first time a newcomer had not only questioned her ability and rights to be teaching the class, but also then went on a fat-shaming tirade before storming out. Lily had been dealing with that since deciding to become a gym trainer. But there were moments were trying to field the accusations and judgmental stares—let alone when someone was openly hostile—that it just became…too much.

She approached the welcome desk with her smoothie in hand, her teeth digging into the straw to give herself something to do, and she froze when she saw James there, leant against the counter chatting away to Giselle—Gilderoy’s younger sister. She was a lot like him, same build, same mentality, which made her less than pleasant to talk to most days, but Lily tolerated her as much as she tolerated anyone.

Really, she was most surprised to find James there, who she hadn’t expected to see after their date. She assumed once they took that step, he’d move on. But he was wearing his joggers, and had a thin sheen of sweat over his forehead from what looked like a gruelling run.

“Why do you look like you need to punch something?” James asked as Lily came to a stop by the desk.

She rubbed her hand down her face. “Oh…just. It’s nothing.”

James cocked his head to the side. “Seriously. What’s wrong? I mean, you don’t have to tell me, of course, I don’t mean to like pry into personal business…”

Lily couldn’t help a tiny giggle, and she elbowed him. “Relax, Potter. As my boyfriend, you’re allowed to kind of…pry. A little bit. A _tiny_ bit.”

He beamed at her, and only looked over at Giselle when she said, “Boyfriend?” in a sort of breathy whisper.

“She was finally charmed by my…” James hesitated, then shrugged, “charm.”

“Oh my god,” Lily groaned, but she leant into him slightly, not bothering to be embarrassed by the state of her considering James was still dripping sweat down the back of his neck. “Anyway some…person,” she said, ignoring some of the less favourable words she wanted to use, “decided to question my ability to teach a Zumba class.”

James made a noise in the back of his throat. “They what?”

“It happens,” Lily said, waving her hand dismissively as she pulled back to take another drink of her smoothie. “Just…she made this big deal about it, asked how qualified I really am if I look the way I do…asked about my credentials, how long I’d been doing it. Asked why I was still so… _full figured_ if I had been teaching cardio for nearly seven years.”

James’ face went through a series of complicated expressions, and Lily noticed the way he clenched, then unclenched his fists. But she appreciated that he didn’t say anything—didn’t attempt to dive in and defend her honour, as offended as he was on her behalf.

Then the silence was broken by Giselle’s slight scoff. “Well,” she said, shrugging, “I mean…it’s happened before, right? You’re used to that sort of thing.”

James’ eyes widened, but Lily instead just gave a small sigh. “I suppose I am, yeah. Doesn’t mean it has to feel good when that shit happens though.”

“Well no but…I mean…personally I find that I live my best life when I just ignore what other people have to say about me, you know? I mean okay, I don’t have to deal with…” she waved her hand up and down Lily’s body, “the same thing you do. But being a woman, there are plenty of people who want to shame me for. And like…when I just told myself that was no longer going to care what the rest of the world thought about me, I realised I never felt better.”

In the silence that followed, James suddenly laughed, slapping his hand on the counter, making Giselle jump. “You’re…you’re fucking joking, right? You’re taking the piss?”

Giselle’s cheeks pinked. “What? No, I…”

“I mean, because that’s all well and good for someone like you to say. I mean, a skinny white woman doesn’t care what the rest of the world thinks about her? How _brave_ ,” James drawled, and Lily had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from bursting out with a laugh. “Honestly, I don’t even…do you realise the utter privilege it takes to be able to say something like that?”

Giselle stood up, her jaw clenched like she was going to retort, but in the end she wandered off, and Lily all but collapsed forward onto the desk.

“Holy shit, Potter. What was that?”

James dragged his hand down his face, groaning. “Sorry. I know I shouldn’t get involved, but what a stupid fucking thing to say!”

Lily giggled again, and shuffled a little closer to him, letting her knee knock into his. “Trust me, I hear that shit all the time, and I just have to laugh. I mean okay, maaaaybe I tell people to fuck right off more than I laugh it away but…” She leant up on her elbow, staring into his hazel eyes for a moment, then pushed up straight. “Want to come back to mine and make out?”

James all but threw himself at the door, dragging a laughing Lily with him by the hand.

*** 

Sated, freshly showered, a cup of tea in her and several texts from James on her phone, and Lily was feeling a hundred percent better than she had been. She fucked off the rest of her classes, letting the staff fill in, and she and James had spent the last three hours going between her bed and the shower.

He had a benefit the next morning early in Cardiff, so he left shortly after, but not before pressing her against the wall and kissing her soundly. It was the happiest and most relaxed she’d felt in a long time, and she wondered why it had taken her so damn long to get her head out of her arse about James.

Just as she settled in, there was a knock on her door, and she didn’t need to ask who it was. “Come in, Remus!”

The door opened, and Remus strolled in looking…well, it wasn’t entirely off, but different, and it took her a moment to realise it. “Oh my god. You shagged the tube guy.”

Remus’ entire face went dark with a blush, and he glanced away. “Piss off,” he muttered as he edged next to her feet at the end of the sofa.

“But you did!” she crowed.

Remus scrubbed a hand down his face, but he was unable to hide his blush. “Yeah. Yeah, I did. And well…he’s invited me to this benefit thing this weekend which is like black-tie and I said yes like it was _no big deal_ and now I’m losing my mind, Lils. Because he’s posh and rich and fucking gorgeous and I’m…”

“Going to only make him look better,” Lily said decidedly, daring him to contradict her. “Anyway, James invited me to some film premier that his friend is starring in because apparently _that is my fucking life now_ , so I can go with you to shop.”

Remus’ eyes went wide. “Really? A film premier?”

She flushed hotly and dragged him in for a cuddle, minding her tea. “Yeah. A film premier. I don’t know what the fuck universe I woke up in this morning, but I’m not complaining.”

Remus laughed as he pushed his head on her shoulder. “Yeah, Lils. I seriously feel you.”

*** 

They shared minimal deets that night over ice cream and bad reality TV, then Remus fell asleep on her sofa so she left him there and went to bed.

The next few days were more of a blur, and as the weekend approached, Remus spent most of his time texting his new boyfriend, and Lily spent her days at work fiercely missing the sight of James’ smirk as he ran on the treadmill, or winked at her through the classroom windows.

But they talked every night, and she was going to be seeing him soon.

“I’m buying my dress tonight,” Lily said as she strolled home, her phone pressed to her ear as she spoke with James. “I already pinned down what I want, and what shop has it because shopping is a nightmare. Except my neighbour’s got this fancy do this weekend as well, so I’m helping him get gorgeous for his new boyfriend.”

“Aww, Lils,” James cooed.

“Oh fuck off,” she said with a laugh, then sighed. “I’m…god I know you’re going to take the piss forever but…I can’t wait to see you. I miss you.”

There was a silence, and then when James spoke, it was without laughter in his voice. “Really?”

She scoffed. “Yes! I mean, I thought I was pretty obvious how gone I am but…”

“I…” James laughed this time, but it was more insecure than it was joking. “I guess I’d hoped. But I fancied you for so long, and I had been pretty sure you’d never give me a chance so I…wasn’t…sure,” he finished a little lamely.

She stopped, resting her shoulder against the wall. “Shit. Potter, I didn’t mean to make you feel like that. I really do like you. This has been the best week I’ve had in a bloody long time and I haven’t even seen you for half of it.”

His laugh was more gentle this time, his voice softer. “Lils,” he breathed. “It’s been the same for me too. And I can’t wait to see you.”

She grinned the entire way home.

*** 

Remus was home shortly after Lily, and the pair of them made quick work of heading to the shop. Lily tried on her dress, which fit perfectly—a miracle in itself considering that most dresses in her size were always too long, and needed hemming. But this one fell just to the knee, hugging each and every curve of her body the way she wanted.

Remus snatched her phone to take several photos, then hovered over James’ name in the text thread. “You look so gorgeous, do you want him to see? Or is this like some weird wedding shit where the hypothetical future groom can’t ever see you in like…a dress?”

“Where the fuck are you even getting that?” she asked with a laugh, then waved at him. “Send it. I look hot and he should appreciate it.”

Remus grinned as he did, then the pair of them spent longer than Lily anticipated finding something for Remus. When it was over, she groaned and leant into him. “Okay after that shit, we deserve fish and chips. Let’s grab something from that shop on the way home, and we can crash at mine.”

Remus was more than game, and soon enough, the pair of them were lounging on her floor, food in front of them, the TV on but silent. Lily was in the middle of telling Remus about the last time she’d seen James, and what he’d said to Giselle at the gym.

“God, she’s so…” Remus said, shaking his head at her. “I mean I get why you don’t smack her but really…”

Lily snorted. “I know, trust me. It was a near thing that day, especially after that twat during class. But…whatever. Honestly, James doing what he did…” She stopped and shrugged. “It wasn’t that he was defending me, you know? It was that he was just so fucking appalled that Giselle could think it was that simple.”

Remus shrugged. “He probably gets it. I mean shit, he’s fit and rich, but he’s also South Asian and openly bisexual. He doesn’t get to just ignore shit, either. You and I have both seen the crap he deals with online, and I don’t think it’s better when he meets shite fans in person.”

Lily bit her lip. “I hadn’t really considered it, but yeah, that’s true. I just…it was nice to have someone who gets it. And even if he doesn’t get it exactly, he doesn’t ever assume it’s worse than I’m saying. He just believes me.”

Remus reached over and squeezed her hand. “I know it’s been a while, and I’m really fucking happy to see you smiling like this.”

She rolled her eyes and kicked at him. “Fuck off. You’re smiling too.”

Remus laughed, blushing a little, and he gave a sheepish shrug. “Yeah. I guess I am.”

*** 

Remus was about to run himself mad by the time half six rolled around and Sirius was ringing his buzzer. He’d seen Sirius for short moments that week, one single tube ride where Sirius got out at the station with him and kissed him until Remus was nearly late. The rest had been skype and phone calls, and most nights with Lily trying to keep his head calm as they waited for the weekend.

He regretted that Lily had her own shit going on, because he would have loved her company at whatever this was, considering how posh it was set up to be, but he didn’t think he’d feel out of place as long as Sirius stayed near him.

Opening the door, Remus felt his breath catch in his throat, but before he could say anything, he was crowded backward and kissed fiercely. “Fuck,” Sirius groaned against his mouth. “You look so hot, oh my god. I’m not going to be able to function tonight.”

Remus laughed, but the sincerity in Sirius’ voice made his head spin, and he clutched at the front of Sirius’ coat, trying hard not to wrinkle it. “I’m nervous, just so you know,” he admitted a few minutes later.

Sirius pulled away slightly, just to cup Remus’ cheeks, brushing his thumbs along his skin. “There’s no reason to be. It’s just a bunch of people doing a bunch of posh things. We sit in a room, we…watch a thing…”

Remus blinked. “Watch a thing?”

Sirius flushed, and it was then Remus realised he’d been keeping something from him. “Erm.”

“Sirius?” Remus pressed.

“It’s just…this little film. It’s no big deal, seriously. It’s pretty ridiculous and boring so I didn’t want you to…” Sirius let out a sigh. “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

Remus had no idea what that might possibly mean, but Sirius looked so apprehensive that he couldn’t bring himself to question it. “I’m fine with wherever we go. I just want to be with you,” Remus said.

Sirius visibly relaxed, then kissed him again. “Come on, the car’s waiting downstairs and I know being fashionably late is alright, but if we stay any longer I’m going to want to rip this suit off you, and I think that might be…frowned upon.”

“Oh my god,” Remus said, but he let Sirius tug him out the door.

*** 

The ride was…different. Remus had never been in such a posh hired car before, and it wasn’t until they approached a building with a long queue and what looked like massive press that he started to feel a hint of panic. “Sirius…are those…cameras?”

“Mostly paid press,” Sirius said a little absently, staring at the window, his fingers clutched hard on Remus’. “I hate this part.”

“Are we…going to have our photos done?”

Sirius turned to him, his cheeks bright red. “Yeah. Pap shots too, probably. I haven’t gone public with a boyfriend in a while and I…”

“Sirius,” Remus said, his voice a little scared and a little exasperated. “Who are you?”

Sirius blinked at him as their car slowed to a crawl in the queue. “You didn’t like…google me?”

“No!” Remus said, pulling away. “Oh my god, who…are you?”

Sirius dragged a hand down his face. “Fuck. I sort of assumed you at least looked, you know? Because I was being kind of cagey. So…maybe you just didn’t care or…” At Remus’ pointed look, Sirius sighed and flopped back hard against the seat. “So I’m a model.”

“A model,” Remus echoed.

Sirius shrugged one shoulder. “Yeah. Mostly like…designer shit, but two years ago I got asked to do this walk-on role for a TV show that ended up turning the character into like…a fan favourite? Erm. So then they asked me to do this super hero movie and I…” He trailed off, staring at his hands. “It’s not a huge role, I’m not like…Ben Affleck or anything.”

That startled a laugh out of Remus. “So you aren’t _Batman_.”

Sirius flushed harder and rubbed the back of his neck. “No.”

“But you have a semi-large role in this movie. Which you’re taking me to. With other movie stars.” Remus swallowed thickly. “Oh my god, is this the…do you know James Potter?”

Sirius blinked at him. “What? I mean…well yes, he’s…that’s _James_. I told you about him.”

Remus almost choked on his own tongue, and panic rose in him when he realised they were next in the queue. “I didn’t realise it was James fucking Potter.”

Sirius let out a groan. “Remus. Why does that matter?”

“Because he’s…because Lily’s here with him, isn’t she? James is here, and Lily’s here, and…oh my god.”

Sirius stared. “Lily. Your…neighbour,” he said slowly. “The woman at the gym who Jamie’s been fucking arse over tit for…for the last fucking year?”

Remus couldn’t help his slightly hysterical giggle. “Yes! She’s going to die when she realises _you_ are the stranger from the tube.”

Sirius hesitated when the car rolled to a halt, and then slowly held out his hand. “Are we okay? Please tell me we’re okay.”

Remus swallowed, but then linked his hand with Sirius. “I really fucking like you, so we’re okay. I mean, we’re so talking about this later but…yeah. We’re okay.”

Sirius took a breath, then tugged him in for a kiss before the door was opened from the outside. “Here we go. And Moony-Moon, I swear I’ll make it up to you.”

At the first violent flash of a camera, Remus tugged him in and muttered, “You fucking better.”

*** 

“That was,” Remus said, still gasping slightly and coming down from his orgasm. He could feel the echoes of Sirius’ mouth on his dick, fingers digging into his hips still. He took several breaths, then urged Sirius into a soft, easy kiss.

“Am I forgiven?”

“I’m…feeling softer on the matter,” Remus said, and laughed when Sirius kissed his smile. “I suppose I can add shagging a movie star to my list now.”

Sirius’ eyes went wide. “You’re not…”

“No,” Remus said with a huff, smacking his side. “Of course I don’t have a list.” He urged Sirius’ head down, stroking his fingertips up and down Sirius’ spine. “I fancy you.”

Sirius hummed, turning his face into Remus’ chest, kissing him softly there. “I fancy you too.”

Remus reached down, tipping Sirius’ face up so he could look him in the eye. “I would appreciate next time, though, if you might give me some warning. You know, before there’s about to be cameras in my face.”

Sirius laughed, then pushed up to bracket Remus’ arms between his hands, and pushed their noses together. “I’ll do my best. But for the record, I already saw the pap-shots online and let me tell you…you make surprise look very, very sexy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the end is a bit crap, but it got way longer than I meant it to anyway so...I'm sorry about that. Hope you enjoyed anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> The fatphobia in gym culture is real, and it's obnoxious. Size does not indicate levels of fitness or health.
> 
> I have literally had people try and give me Christmas trees when I told them that we are Jewish, and act like I'm a terrible mother because my kids are "being left out." It's very annoying, and shit like that happens every year.
> 
> There IS a froyo place in London called Snog and it's very tasty--but I can almost never eat it cos dairy is not my friend.
> 
> Questions, comments, need to yell at me? You can follow me on tumblr at [angryspace-ravenclaw](https://angryspace-ravenclaw.tumblr.com)


End file.
